


A Favour For A Shipmate

by hafren



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hafren/pseuds/hafren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small act of kindness aboard the <i>Indy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favour For A Shipmate

My dear Father,

You will be wondering why I do not send word that I have got work, or come home if I could not find any. Well, I have been pressed for the sea. I had not means to let you know before, but now my shipmate is so good as to write for me, and I hope the parson or some one of our neighbours will do you the same kindness to read this news to you.

I was took while in the town looking for work, as you know I was gone to do, and at first it was a great blow to me, never having thought of such a thing as going to sea, and being most anxious how you would fare, and that you might think I had forgot you. So for a time I was in much grief of mind and could not settle myself. But now I do begin to think it is for the best after all. For I could not find a good situation on land, that would let me look after you as I wished, but here I am fed and clothed as well as need be, and shall be able to send you the most of my pay, being as I have little use enough for it.

You need not fear for my safety, though they do say we shall be at grips with the French soon, for tho' the first ship I was in was smaller, this I am aboard of now is a fine great ship, bigger I'm sure than you can suppose, and if I cannot keep out of harm's way in her it shall not be for want of trying. For indeed I have no quarrel with the French as I know of, nor no wish to kill any body, unless he should try to kill me first. Though if we should fight, they say there will be prize-money, so it may be I shall come home rich after all; think of that, and let it cheer you while I am gone.

I am sorry you will be alone and will miss me, as I will you. I beg you believe it was none of my doing that took me from you, and that I will come to you again as soon as may be. And in the mean time, do not trouble yourself on my account, for I am in health, and mean to make the best of things as I can.

I remain, your most loving son,  
Wm Bunting  
_Written for him by Chr. Finch, aboard His Majesty's ship Indefatigable._


End file.
